Optoelectronic components on an organic basis, so-called organic optoelectronic components, are finding increasingly widespread application. By way of example, organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) are increasingly making inroads into general lighting, for example as surface light sources. An optoelectronic component including an organic light emitting diode as emission unit includes a multiplicity of (organic) layers. Nowadays there is growing interest in OLED luminous surfaces or OLED displays having a 3D appearance.
In order to impart a permanent 3D or 2.5D appearance to OLED luminous surfaces or OLED displays, these are generally applied on a correspondingly 3D-shaped holder composed of plastic or metal, for example by an adhesive. In this case, 2.5D appearance is understood to mean a two-dimensional area having depth information.
For fixing the OLED luminous surfaces or OLED displays on said 3D-shaped holder by means of said method, an expenditure of force is necessary in order to overcome the restoring forces of the holder. Said force is exerted inter alia by way of pressure on the active area of the OLED, which can lead to defects in the OLED. The pressure can for example cause particle contaminations to be impressed into the organic layers of the OLED, which can in turn lead to a short circuit and a failure of the OLED component.
In order to produce OLED luminous surfaces or OLED displays having a 3D or 2.5D appearance, it is furthermore known to fix the OLEDs temporarily, for example by vacuum, on a negative mould, followed by adhesive bonding of the OLEDs into the actual mould (positive mould) by an adhesive. During the curing of the adhesive, the OLEDs are fixed between the mould and the negative mould.